


Don't Forget

by murphysarc



Series: iPod Shuffle Challenge [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Nothing else really to tag here, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Reyna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphysarc/pseuds/murphysarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Somewhere we went wrong.<br/>Our love is like a song.<br/>But you won't sing along.<br/>You've forgotten about us."</p><p>(Jason's in love with Piper but she wasn't his first, not by a long shot. But Reyna thinks he's forgotten everything they had, and everything she still has.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Don't Forget" by Demi Lovato (Requested)
> 
> Pairing: Jeyna (JasonxReyna)
> 
> Warnings: I don't think there are any, actually! I'm getting better at this! :)
> 
> Notes: To the requester: Hope I did this justice. Beautiful song, it really is...so I hope this is what you wanted and that it's okay! Thanks for reading and requesting, love x. Also, I don't belive this is AU, but if the facts are slightly off (haven't read the books in a while, they're all packed, too) then I suppose it is AU! Enjoy everyone.

"It's been a while," Reyna whispers. She's not looking at Jason. She doesn't think she can; instead, she lets him wander the old praetor room, stroking her guard dogs (Argentum and Aurum) and take in all the old memories. 

"Yeah," Jason laughs, finally taking a seat, a slightly wistful grin on his face. "I suppose it has. What, nine months?"

She nods, but he's not looking at her, so she replies, "Yes. Nine months. I trust the Greek camp was hospital?"

"I don't think they knew what to do with me for a while," he says, a trace of laughter still hinted in his tone. "Annabeth sure didn't."

Reyna definitely remembers Annabeth. She made quite an impression; first tackling Percy and then hugging him. But Reyna truly remembers her for a different reason - she thought she could...rebuild here with Percy, but then Annabeth came and snatched that away. 

And then Jason came back, and for a second, a  _second_ , she thought that maybe he would remember what they had, what she was sure they had-

But he returns with a girl in his arms. A girl that isn't Reyna. She can't help but feel betrayed, although she'd never show it. 

But she can't stay away from him forever. She's not a coward; so she sits across from him and they just look at each other for a little bit, both undoubtedly thinking the same things, but not daring to voice them. 

She can't take it any longer. "Does Piper make you happy?" she whispers, the words unlike her, this feeling definitely unlike her. She's not sure if she likes it. If it's beyond words, beyond actions, then she doesn't want anything to do with it. 

"Yes," Jason replies instantly. "Yes, she does."

Reyna nods, pursing her lips a little. Although she knew the answer, hearing the words aloud make her heart plummet just a little. "Well, then, maybe you should get back to her."

"Reyna-"

"No," she interrupts him. "No, I...understand." She doesn't. 

"Reyna, listen," he tries again, and this time she can't find the willpower to interrupt. "What we had...it wasn't, you know, it wasn't true. And I think you know that."

But she doesn't. She never expected to hear those words coming from  _him._ The numbness inside her intensifies and she shakes her head a few times before blurting, "It was for me. It was for me."

"It's not fair to you if I pretend it's mutual."

"Is this fair to me?"

"You need to know the truth."

Her eyes are stinging but she can't cry. She needs to be a praetor, even though it feels like she'd fail at anything she tries right now. "Well," she finally says, "Now I know."

He bites his lip, like he's ashamed of what he just said, but they both know it had to be done. "I can't change what I feel," he says. Reyna thinks it's an attempt at an apology. 

"Neither can I," she shoots back. "This will always be what I truly feel, Jason. Always. I can't just stop loving you."

He inhales sharply when she blatantly admits it, and immediatley Reyna knows it was a mistake. She wants to take it back. She wants to say that she's sorry, that maybe she doesn't love him, that maybe she can just stop feeling anything. She'd rather be nothing than  _this_. 

She opens her mouth to say something, but then the ground shakes beneath them and she shoots upwards. People are screaming outside and Jason stands, too, a little more unsteadily than Reyna. She has a duty. She has to forget this. But she can't, not like she knows Jason will. 

This is a ghost to her. This will haunt her to her dying day, that she didn't win the heart of the boy with hers. But that's okay. She reasons that everyone has ghosts, secrets, weights and tears that will never be mended. She can deal with this. 

Until she can't. But she doesn't think about that. 

"Are you still a praetor?" she barks at Jason, trying not to stare in his deep eyes that long for so much more than he has. 

"I...no? Maybe? Reyna, let me-"

Another  _boom_  shakes the ground and she's running for the door. "Reyna!" he shouts, his heart tearing just a little, but it's nothing compared to hers. 

She stops inches from the door and knows that this is it. She chooses her duty. Or she chooses a boy who's not hers to choose. 

She turns back, staring at him, her eyes full of steel on fire. "I think we're done here."

She's not, but she'll never tell anyone otherwise. 


End file.
